A New Beginning
by chashkieh
Summary: The Shaman Fight is on a temporary hiatus. Yoh and friends went back to their old lives. A narrative of the final episode of Shaman king.


_**Author's note: This is based on Shaman King anime's 64th episode. For the subject, this falls under **_

**Manga or anime representation**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King**_

* * *

><p>A blinding light covered the Patch Village, turning it back to an endless desert as it should be. Yoh smiled at his feat.<p>

And just like that, the Shaman Tournament ended - or so it seemed.

It all turned out alright. Yoh and the others (except for Lyserg) were sitting comfortably on the back of the pickup truck driven by Billy, Ryu's newfound buddy.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Yoh asked.  
>"No." Lyserg simply answered.<br>"I see."  
>"Thanks for everything."<br>"Take care of yourself" added Horohoro.

"Come and visit sometimes" Yoh offered. Lyserg nodded in response as he waved goodbye to his comrades.

_It would have been great to go with them but I have to fulfill my dream. I'll see them again someday._

* * *

><p>"Until we hear from the Great Spirits, the Shaman fight will be temporarily suspended."<p>

Goldva, the leader of the patch tribe announced to the eight guardians standing before her.

"Everything is the will of the Great Spirits."

* * *

><p>Back at Funbari Inn, Yoh has just finished preparing their breakfast and Anna was pleased.<p>

"You've become quite skilled Yoh," she uttered, "You can cook with such flavour... you pass."  
>"I'd be a useless person if I didn't improve myself after doing it every day." He laughed nervously.<p>

Anna lifts her bowl, asking for seconds.

_Oh my God, I'm so gonna be busted._

"You want seconds? You'll get fat if you eat so much in the morning." It was one of Yoh's lame excuses that would likely provoke Anna to strike him with her legendary left.

_Oh dear, she's pissed._

He froze when Anna stood up, his initial thought being _'I'm gonna be slapped!_'. Instead, Anna went for the rice cooker, his failed attempt to stop her from doing so just earned him another round of hellish training.

"What's the meaning of this, Yoh?" She sneered at him dangerously after finding an empty container.

Yoh was sweating profusely as he explains to her that he had overslept, thus the re-heated leftovers.

"Yoh."

There was really nothing compelling about the way Anna said his name but he jolted up almost instantly, squinting his eyes as he answered her with "Yes Anna?"

"You're going to let your precious fiancee go to school with her stomach only 80% full?"  
>"N-no..."<p>

_Although I think that 80% full is already plenty..._

"I'll think it over." She said casually as she strode past him.  
>"Yes, ma'am." Yoh shuddered.<p>

"I wonder what Anna-dono would be thinking over" Amidamaru suddenly appeared before Yoh.  
>"The best way to punish me, of course."<br>"Yoh-dono!"

Soon enough, the shaman and his ally had big fat tears streaming down their faces.

_Why the heck didn't I hear that wretched alarm clock?_ He thought to himself as he tidied up the kitchen before leaving for school.

"It's going to be okay Yoh-dono. Anna-dono seems to be in a good mood so.." Amidamaru trailed off "You just need to make it up to her come dinner."

Yoh just breathed a sigh.

* * *

><p>On the way to school, Yoh and Anna bump into Manta.<p>

Manta noticed Yoh's apprehensive demeanor and asked him casually what went wrong. Yoh simply said something about a misunderstanding with breakfast. However, the short guy knows better.

"Then what's with all the sweating?" He remarked.  
>"Ahh, anyway.." Yoh changes the subject "We'd better hurry or we'll be late!"<p>

Yoh started to walk off, Manta then followed suit. What they failed to notice, Anna was staring intently on a poster about "Special Sushi Rice". She seems to be lost in her own thoughts until she saw or heard Yoh's footsteps trod on the pavement, that she had to walk briskly for a brief moment to catch up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Hokkaido, Horo is deeply troubled by the immobile tractor. He couldn't figure out why it suddenly stopped running. He struggled on checking various parts, tapping on it and even kicking it, to try to get it to work but to no avail. Pirika sees this as an opportunity to tease his brother's<em> 'handiness'<em> skill.

"I think I'm pretty close on finding out what's wrong with this..."  
>"Really?" It wasn't even sarcastic - Pirika's remark. But the way she said it in a sing-song manner irked her older brother.<br>"Who do you think I am, you guys?" He exclaimed, an agitated tone in his voice.  
>"You're my oniichan!" Pirika laughed hysterically as well as Horo's guardian ghost, Kororo.<p>

That's because all this while, she knew that the gas tank ran out of fuel. If only he would look at the fuel gauge...it does not take more than a second...

_The moron that he is, he'd never guess until I make it more obvious._

* * *

><p>The sun had almost set when Ren made it to the Asakura Household inn. For some reason, he is hesitant to take a step on the threshold, constantly peeking at the gates. He wonders how easily his Jun-neesan convinced him to bring dried abalone personally to the Asakuras, when she could've just had it delivered and save him the trouble.<p>

But then again, deep inside that shark head of his, or as Bason - his guardian ghost had pointed out, he was really looking forward to be reunited with the gang. It was written all over his face.

"You've really gotten soft, have you?" He accused Bason. Before the spirit could reply, a familiar voice - seemingly sweet but cold - stopped them from their senseless argument.

"What are you doing, making a huge commotion in front of someone else's home?" There was no mistaking it...it's the ice queen that sent chills to his bones. "It's annoying" She continued.

For a moment, time stood still for Ren and Bason.

* * *

><p>Yoh sat comfortably in Monument hill, right across Amidamaru's tombstone, with Manta. For him it was his second best place - since this is where he found his guardian ghost.<p>

_My best place...is by Anna's side_. He smiled at the thought. If he ever had the guts to tell Anna... Nah, she would just whack me with her ever so powerful legendary left. Even Hao had a feel of her wrath.

"Would dinner be okay?" Manta takes him out of his reverie.  
>"As long as I have it prepared by 7PM, I'll be okay."<p>

"But, Yoh-dono, what about the punishment for this morning?" Amidamaru said worriedly. Yoh groans.  
>"You made her angry after all. You're in serious trouble my friend."<br>"No worries!" He said with conviction. "I'll just cook some good food to make it up to her!'

* * *

><p>What Yoh doesn't know, is that he's in for the biggest surprise of his life.<p>

The first surprise - he found Ren watching TV, eating cookies and by all means flustered in the living room. Bason and Amidamaru were thrilled to start the night by drinking sake with his best friend Mosuke.

The second and most unexpected surprise of all that shook him down to the core and ended life as he knows it - Anna was cooking.

_This must be a dream! Yes this is a dream! It can't be Anna... no, it couldn't be... could it be?_

Yoh was confused to no end.

"Get out of the kitchen Yoh. I don't want to see you or any of your idiotic friends lurking in here until I'm done. Got it?"

He would know better than to defy Anna's wishes. He slowly walks away from the kitchen to have a conversation with Ren instead.

Manta soon came over and was surprised to see the ill-tempered Tao brat. But Anna preparing the table, distributing utensils and serving the food tops it all off.

* * *

><p>The infamous Lago, signals the restart of the Shaman Tournament, along with the designation of opponents of each person who possessed an oracle bell.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yey, it's done! I can't believe I was able to write a Shaman King fic that is more than a thousand words. I couldn't even get past 700+ coz I get lazy at some point in the middle of writing.**_

_**I hope you like this narrative version of the shaman king anime epilogue. Please review!**_

_**xoxox  
>~ash<strong>_


End file.
